<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pack by Canadiantardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426662">The Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis'>Canadiantardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders-centric, Gen, I could also tag the protective janus and logan but they arent as protective as the others, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's like implied mostly not shown, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, One Shot, Pack Family, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Rescue, Restraints, Stabbing, Violence, when I say protective i mean like violently protective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t let it escape!”<br/>“But that’s just a child.”<br/>“That thing is no child, it’s a monster!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, platonic DRLAMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to Day 1 of whumptober, the prompt today is: Waking up restrained<br/>there's quite a bit of violence, either through words or actions, but I mean, if you clicked this, you should have come prepared.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Don’t let it escape!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “But that’s just a child.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “That thing is no child, it’s a monster!” </em>
</p>
<p>Remus gasped, eyes snapping open wide. When had he fallen asleep? His last memories were foggy, much like dreams were.</p>
<p>He tried to sit up, only to feel something catch around his neck and he slammed back down on the uncomfortably smooth surface he was laying on, hissing in pain. He quickly tested the rest of his body and found something restricting his arms and legs in two places, along with something placed across his middle, keeping him completely restrained. It burned wherever the restraints touched his bare skin. Silver, it had to be silver.</p>
<p>He had to get out of here. He had to get back to Roman. Back to the Pack.</p>
<p>“It’s awake!” A young voice shouted caused Remus to snap his head around, hissing when his neck touched the restraint. He narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of a boy roughly his age if not a year or two older, no older than fourteen, by the door, staring at him as he tilted his head to shout.</p>
<p>Remus, despite knowing the restraints were silver, pulled against them and growled at the burning pain until he had to stop before he passed out. He bared his teeth at the other kid, who flinched rather violently at the display. Good.</p>
<p>He heard several heavy footfalls before the kid rushed off, leaving the door open for a bunch of adults to enter the room. One, an older woman with many wrinkles, stepped forward, a haughty expression as she glanced boredly down her nose at him. Remus sneered in reply, showing as many teeth as his current form could show.</p>
<p>“Did you sleep pleasantly?” She asked, though her tone clearly suggested she didn’t care either way.</p>
<p>“Let go of me or kill me already,” Remus snarled in reply.</p>
<p>The lady laughed, and a couple other adults chuckled with her. Remus felt his heart beat faster. “Not yet, not yet. Not until you tell us where the others are.”</p>
<p>“Others? The hell are you talking about, lady?”</p>
<p>“The abominations like you. Filthy creatures come to steal and murder our livestock and ruin our livelihoods,” She loomed over him, as if it would intimidate him.</p>
<p>He growled lowly from the back of his throat and smiled wickedly when a couple of the other adults stepped back. “Just kill me, witch.”</p>
<p>Rule number one of the Pack: Do not sell out members of the pack, no matter what. Pack sticks together.</p>
<p>Remus would rather be riddled with a hundred silver bullets and become a disgusting lump of bloody meat than say anything to these horrible humans. He’d take being tortured, burned, mutilated, anything they could throw at him if it meant Roman and the rest of the Pack were safe.</p>
<p>The lady frowned and a hand snapped forward to grab a large fistful of hair and yanked his head forward, forcing his Adam’s apple against the silver. Remus hissed and bucked, instincts trying to get him away from the pain even as the more he bucked, the more places the silver burned his bare skin.</p>
<p>She kept him like that for a long, torturous minute, a human variation of baring her teeth down at him, before she slammed his head against the surface he was restrained against. Remus couldn’t stop the pained groan from escaping him as the world swam around him.</p>
<p>“You will lead us to the rest of your disgusting kind, abomination. One way or another.” She vowed and Remus had enough sense to growl at the threat.</p>
<p>“I want as much silver touching this beast as possible.” The lady turned away from him and started walking out of the room. “I don’t want it to have a single moment of peace until it’s willing to tell us where the rest of them are hiding.”</p>
<p>Remus tried his best to buck off as much of the silver as they put on him, his growl changing its tune to a more pitiful keen of pain. Tears pricked his eyes and spilled over as the humans found ways to keep the silver touching him at all times. He thrashed more, because if there was no escape from the burning sensation, he didn’t care if he touched more. His instincts simply begged to run away from the pain. It was too much, it hurt so much, he just wanted his Pack, he wanted to run as far from this cursed town as possible. He wanted to make these despicable humans feel his pain.</p>
<p>He wasn’t fed, nor given any water when his throat became dry and his cries became cracked and broken. Wordless howls and cries were the only things he could make come from his lips.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he had been caught. It could have been hours, it could have been days. He had a partially covered window that allowed him to see if it were night or day, but between the constant pain and the blackouts from said pain that could have lasted seconds, minutes, hours, time had no real meaning to him.</p>
<p>It was night when Remus heard answering howls, distant and so close. With as much strength as he could, he howled again, the sound cracking in several places and ended with a pained keen. <em> Please, please, please save me. </em> He begged inwardly.</p>
<p>Hurried footsteps and the door to the room Remus was trapped in was all his warning before the same group of humans entered, harried and scared. If he were able to speak properly, he would have sneered and jeered at them, promising the most grisly deaths to them and their awful kin.</p>
<p>The lady was with them, and a sharp, hateful glare came from her at him. He only gave a weak chuckle in response, the sound still pained as he hissed brokenly when a space on his skin that hadn’t previously felt silver brushed against some.</p>
<p>“You wanted my Pack, one way or another,” he hissed in a whisper and smirked at her paling expression. “Guess you got your wish, witch.”</p>
<p>The sounds of human screams reached their ears, growing closer. The other humans looked scared, shuffling their feet and looking to the lady for orders, while she herself looked scared and angry and lost. The perfect expression, in Remus’ opinion.</p>
<p>The lady glared at Remus, storming forward and grabbing something from her belt. “If that’s right, then we don’t need this beast,” she spat, raising whatever she had grabbed from her belt. Remus barely caught the sharp shine of the dagger before she plunged it right in the middle of his chest.</p>
<p>Remus screamed. The silver on his skin had been painful, the silver of the dagger in his skin was a hundred times worse, and it spread quickly throughout his body. He shut his eyes tightly, begging that if this was his end, he’d be dead before his Pack found him. He didn’t want a tearful ending, didn’t want to hear Patton beg for his ‘little brother’ to wake up, didn’t want to hear Roman break down.</p>
<p>Fate had other plans. Through his own screams, he heard Roman’s howl before he heard human screams in the room. He wasn’t sure what happened after that, however. Everything blurred together. He remembered hearing Roman saying… something, or maybe he wasn’t even speaking but he knew Roman's voice anywhere. Felt the coarse fur - and it was only then that he realized he no longer felt the burn of silver, even as his body twitched and spasmed in the aftereffects of several hours (days? weeks?) at least of constant torture - against his cheek, the rumbling as whoever was carrying him tried to convey some kind of message. If it was a kind one, Remus understood, but he wasn’t sure if there was anything else in the message, before he shut his eyes and finally slipped away into the darkness, free from pain.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Roman called the Pack back, panting heavily as he turned his head as much as he could to check on his twin. His human form looked awful, and not in the usual, messy, scratches from scraps awful. Every inch of his skin had become mottled and raised and puffed, with that deep wound to his chest. He had seen the human pull the dagger out of his brother’s chest and made sure she suffered for her slight against him and his Pack.</p>
<p>Normally, Roman would be disgusted by the feeling of flesh and blood on his fur. He kept himself clean, one of the few who still cared about hygiene amongst them. But at the moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care. His brother had been missing for a full day and they heard his howls towards evening, only for Roman to find him pinned to a table covered in silver and humans standing around him. Now he had his brother’s blood staining his fur as he ran back to the edge of the forest that had surrounded the village.</p>
<p>Once he heard the returning howls from the rest of the Pack, Roman carefully made his way through the forest, heading towards the clearing a fair distance away from the village where they had all agreed would be their rendez-vous spot, where Logan would be waiting for them. <em> The bookworm would know how to fix this, </em> Roman thought, <em> Logan could fix any wound. </em></p>
<p>The older teen was waiting for them, not in beast form. His glasses glinted off the moonlight, hiding most of his expression when Roman entered the clearing, but he still saw the way his jaw dropped and he dashed forward, grabbing Remus and gently pulling him off his brother. He laid him down, and Roman whined, laying on his stomach and nosing Remus’ side.</p>
<p>“This is… bad.” Logan answered, hands fluttering over every horrible new injury as if he didn’t know where to begin. “I knew humans were cruel, but this is… He’s just a kid.”</p>
<p>Roman growled in agreement, nosing his brother’s side as he heard the others entering the clearing.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Virgil coughed to clear his throat. Transformations tended to be killer on the vocal cords, according to Janus. Roman never tried to speak directly after transforming, so he wouldn’t really know.</p>
<p>“Silver. And a lot of it.” Logan informed, looking at their Alpha, unsure. “I… I don’t even know.”</p>
<p>They heard a whine and soon Patton came crawling forward, nudging Remus’ leg with his nose. He let out another whine. Janus appeared behind him, stretching his human form’s arms and dusting his clothes, despite how they were spotless.</p>
<p>“The ones who did this suffered?” Janus asked, looking at Roman. Roman didn’t need to give an answer other than displaying his teeth. His appearance gave it away, from the blood around his muzzle to the shreds that remained under his claws. “Good.”</p>
<p>“What can we do, Lo?” Virgil asked.</p>
<p>“We… I don’t know where to begin…” Logan shook his head.</p>
<p>Roman chuffed and gently pointed to the stab wound with his muzzle. He wasn’t sure if there were more, but that seemed to be the most life-threatening.</p>
<p>“Right, right. Thank you,” Logan carefully repositioned Remus. “We have to disinfect that and bandage it right away. It doesn’t look too deep, I don’t think it broke any bones, didn’t hit any major arteries. Was it a silvered weapon?”</p>
<p>Roman nodded, and Logan continued working. Patton whined on Remus’ other side, while the other older teens kept watch.</p>
<p>“Once he’s stabilized, we’re going,” Janus said, but Virgil shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m razing that village to the ground,” He growled. “They hurt my pack, I’m not giving any of them mercy.”</p>
<p>Roman and Patton growled in agreement. Patton had been from the same pack as the twins before it had been slaughtered, and before they joined Virgil and Janus, the twins had seen Patton as their Alpha. He had always been protective of the youngest members of the Pack, often calling them his pups. He had been the most agitated other than Roman when Remus had gone missing.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Janus questioned, but Virgil stood to his full height, almost a foot taller than the other, and Janus bowed his head in submission. “I’ll stay behind to keep an eye on these two. Lo’s gunna be busy making sure he’s safe, I’ll be another pair of eyes back at camp.”</p>
<p>Virgil looked down at him before he nodded. He turned to the others, eyes reflecting the moonlight almost eerily. “Let’s hunt.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject"> LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:<br/>Feedback</p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul>
<p>This author replies to comments.</p>
<p>Fun fact! This is everyone's ages in the fic, and a bit of their past<br/>-Virgil is the Alpha, he is only 17. He and Janus were part of the same pack prior to this one. The last pack had a fight and separated ways when Virgil had been 9.<br/>-Patton is the second in command, he is 16. He and the twins were part of the same pack prior to this one. The last pack had been slaughtered by humans and the three were the only survivors when Patton had been 8. They met Virgil and Janus when Patton was 13. Accepted Virgil as Alpha(Patton had been like, acting Alpha to the twins because he doesn't think he's really Alpha material to keep a Pack safe daily)<br/>-Janus is 15.<br/>-Logan is 16. His prior pack abandoned him when he had been 8. Joined the pack last, at 15. He is not good at hunting, so he stays at their camp. He's also the one who knows how to take care of wounds and injuries, so he's the healer.<br/>-Roman and Remus are 12. Feral babies, really. Patton is *fiercely* protective of them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>